Legend of Zelda untold legend
by XDsymphony
Summary: the title may change  A descent of the hero of time has to save her family after they were kidnapped, however the hero this time is a girl
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda Untold Legend

Chapter 1:

'_There was once a hero a long time ago, he warned the princess Zelda about a threat to the royal family. It was almost as if he could see through time to the future so the royal family dubbed him the Hero of Time. He had many adventures and helped many lands. However years passed and the hero eventually grew old and died. The world was not without hope because there were many generations of sons born to the Hero's family. These children all wore the traditional outfit of the hero...'_

"Oh I wonder what the hero was like, I bet he is even more handsome than young master Link" one of the maids said swooning over a scroll that had the legend written on it.

"I bet he was" another maid swooned. "What do you think Rinku?"

"ya ya he was probably lovely and how many times to I have to tell you to call me Rin" Rin said pouting, she was about 17 years old. She had long brown hair and wore a white apron over a pink dress, as well as white bandanna on her head. She had big brown eyes.

"The young master is only a few years older than you...so are you interested in him?" The one maid asked Rin.

"He isn't my type" Rin said sighing.

"There aren't many girls your age around here and I believe he talks to you the most of any girl" the second maid said. A bell rung "our sift is over, are you going go with us to shops"

"No I have to meet someone" Rin said taking off her apron. All the maids walked out of the building. A young man around the age of 18 walked out from one of the rooms. He was wearing a dark blue tunic. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Master Link you forgot your boots" a maid ran out.

"I'm just walking to the kitchen" Link sighed. He walked over to Rin "Your still here?"

"I am leaving soon...brother" Rin looked down "how are mother and father?"

"They are well, mother is planning...will you be at the party...all the maids are" Link looked away a little bit but then back at his sister.

"They don't want anyone to know they had a daughter I don't they would care either way" Rin looked at the wall at a large picture of her parents and Link.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes I am sure" Rin looked to the door "excuse me young master Link I have other business to attend to"

Rin was actually a descent of the Hero of Time; she had spent her days as a child living with an older maid who raised her like her grandchild. Since she died Rin lived alone and worked at the mansion where her real family lived. No one knew that she was part of the family besides the family itself and Rin's 'grandmother'.

Rin walked to her house dropped off her uniform and stood near the guard's post where a guard sat to make sure no one with a sword left the town. Rin loved to sneak out of the village and go to the spring near the village. She however had to sneak past the guards; the guards seemed to be turned away. Rin took the chance to sneak out.

"Beautiful as always" Rin smiled at the small body of water. There was something magical about the place. As a kid she was told about fairies, she wondered often if they were real and if they could help her. She always sung a song about a fairy when she was little, (great fairy fountain song)

"_Can you hear me?_

_What I'm thinking?_

_Do you see_

_What I've been dreaming?_

_In days distant_

_Eternal hours _

_Be assistance_

_With your powers_

_Bless my bottle_

_With your presences_

_Be a model heal me _

_With your special talents" _

Rin loved to sing, she was told she had a very nice voice; it was if it was the only thing special about her. She only knew part of the song and it seemed like there were a few parts missing.

"I wonder if Link will enjoy the party" Link was turning 18 this was the age he was allowed to wear a green tunic and wield a sword. "If I were a boy then I would be wearing the outfit too next year" Rin looked up and saw that the sun was being covered by a dark cloud. "Rain? I better get back" Rin started to quickly run back to the village.

"Oh my goddess what happened" Rin said staring at the now ruined village. The dark cloud still hovered over the city. Her small house was completely destroyed, nothing was left.

"Miss Rinku!" one the maids ran out of the mansion.

"What happened?" Rin asked.

"A monster appeared from the clouds and ran rapid through the city, the masters all disappeared into the sky even young master link" the maid said panting and crying.

"What of all the other people?" Rin asked.

"we are all retreating to relatives" She said "grab your stuff and retreat to other places"

"Ok I will" Rin ran to the mansion. "there really is no one here...my family is gone" A tear fell from Rin's eye. "It's not the time to cry, I have to rescue them" Rin looked through the mansion until she got to Links room.

"The castle will be the best place to hear about stuff, but my maid uniform isn't proper traveling attire" She grabbed his green tunic and sword.

"It's a bit big" Rin said the tunic was like wearing a dress. Rin pulled the sword out of it's holder but could not hold it up.

"Wow that's heavy" Rin looked around and saw a pair of fingerless gloves with a diamond cut out of it. "Link uses those when he sword fights" Rin put them on and it suddenly became easier to use the sword.

"Wow this is cool" Rin looked in the mirror. She was about to leave but she saw a hat "I wonder what it will look like" she put on the hat "I look different...good, no one will know it's me, it would be best if none of the other maids saw me...hmm" she grabbed the sword and cut her knee length hair to be shoulder length.

"Hyrule is this way" Rin said looking up and seeing a castle in the horizon. "It looks like a long walk..." Rin stared up and sighed "I'm the only one who can help them"

*~* a few days later near the castle*~*

"I guess I'm almost there and I only ran into an ocotrocks" Rin smiled a bit she was really starting to like using a sword. She was not too far off from the castle and she heard a loud girl-ish scream.

"AHHHH!" the voiced screamed again.

"That lady's in trouble" Rin ran towards the scream holding out her sword. She found the source of the scream, but it ended up being a boy her age.

"Please don't hurt me I'll give you all my rupees" the boy said holding out a small dagger in front of him. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue cape a light blue shirt and a yellow triangle design above it.

"Uh do you need help?" Rin said smirking a little bit.

"AHH THE CHUCHU IS SPEAKING TO ME!" the boy screamed. Rin destroyed the chuchu with her sword.

"Hello" Rin smiled. The boy stared at her looking at her green outfit.

"A Kokiri! I never thought I'd see one in real life" he said looking surprised

"Ko-what?" Rin wondered.

"Miss Kokiri you must tell me your name!" the boy said.

"I am not a Kokiri...whatever that may be, I'm a Hylian my name is Rinku, but please call me Rin" Rin answered.

"oh...I thought..." the boy pouted.

"Are you going to tell me your name...I did save your life you know" Rin stared at the boy. There was something strange about him.

"My name is Recht Daltus Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule" he said.


	2. whoopie i got abottle?

Legend of Zelda Untold Legend

Chapter 2:

"My name is Recht Daltus Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule" he said.

"And I thought Rinku was too long" Rin let out a noise that was a mix between a sigh and a annoyed sound.

He held out his hand "thank you faire maiden for saving me against that monster"

"You're welcome...uh mister Recht...Daltus...Daphnes...Nohasen Hyrule" Rin said counting with her fingers to make sure she didn't forget a name.

"Just call me Recht" Recht smiled shyly.

"Oh ok, do you know the way into the city?" Rin asked.

"The castle and surrounding area is closed at night you'll have to wait until morning" Recht said. He had a tent and a small fire near him.

"Why that sucks...damn it and I was looking forward to not sleeping on the ground" Rin pouted.

"That's why your dress is so dirty" Recht looked at the girl again.

"I guess...why are you out here?" Rin asked.

"I like camping" Recht answered simply at little to simply.

"Oh maybe we can sleep together" Rin smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Recht back away from Rin a bit.

"I am getting a little lonely" Rin said this causing Recht to back away more

"uhhh" Recht blushed. It seemed like Rin did not notice what she said.

"I'm already covered in dirt so I don't need a tent" Rin said.

"You mean sleep in the same area not together" Recht said moving back to where he was before noticing Rin was unaware of what she said.

"What's the difference?" Rin asked innocently. "You seem like a wimp and someone should be near enough in case another monster attacks, so sleeping together in the same area is a good idea...there is no way you're going to defend yourself with that tiny dagger"

"I am not a wimp, I'll have you know missy that I am a very important knight of the royal court" Recht gazed angrily at Rin.

"Pff you screamed like a little girl" she smirked at the boy. "You are like what 15"

"I'D HAVE YOU KNOW I AM ALMOST 18!" Recht stood up at looked down at Rin. Rin looked a little afraid.

"I'm sorry" Rin said looking sad.

"No it's my fault, I lose my temper sometimes" Recht sighed.

"It's ok" Rin replied. The two sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Why do you want to city?" Recht asked.

"Hmm I didn't want to tell a random people...but I guess since apparently you're a knight it would be no problem" Rin drew her knees closer to herself. "My family was kidnapped...I think the royal if anyone would be able to help me"

"Mine too" Recht looked sad.

"Your family was kidnapped too?" Rin asked.

"Yes...sorry to say this but the royal family won't be any help to you" Recht sighed.

"Why not? I could at least try" Rin said annoyed sounding.

"The royal family was kidnapped too" Recht said taking out his dagger "The princess gave me this the day before she got kidnapped"

"So many families are getting kidnapped...this is horrible" Rin said looking sad.

"Yes it is" Recht replied.

"There is no point now...I guess...I should look somewhere else but where" Rin rested her head on her knees.

"There is a fairy fountain on the other side of the city, maybe if we pray there then we could maybe get a clue" Recht said.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! That is a good idea how do you know these things you're so smart!" Rin smiled.

"...uh...thanks...most of what I know seems to be random useless knowledge though" Recht said blushing a little bit.

"Let's go!" Rin stood up and held out her sword. However before she could get far her stomach growled loudly.

"EEEP! What was that" Recht ran into his tent.

"You really are a coward that was just my stomach" Rin sighed.

"Oh...are you hungry?" Recht asked still in his tent.

"Yes" Rin mumbled. "I brought food but I ran out yesterday"

"I didn't bring any with me but...in the morning...we can get food in the city" Recht said.

"Ok...then I guess it's time for sleep then!" Rin layed down on the ground and pulled her hat over her eyes.

After about 2 minutes of silence"...miss Rinku are you asleep already?" Recht asked. Rin snored a little bit. "I guess so?"

*~*that morning*~*

"AWESOME THERE IS SO MANY SHOPS AND THINGS!" Rin ran around the city looking at all the stores.

"Miss Rinku can you slow down a little bit!" Recht called out to the hyper girl.

"I've never seen such a big city before! Oh a weapons store!" Rin ran in and a few seconds later came out with a potion in a bottle. "LOOK WHAT THE STORE OWNER GAVE ME!"

"A green potion don't those heal magic, that won't make you less hungry" Recht said. Rin however drank the potion and smiled. "You have magic abilities? That is amazing!"

"Nope" Rin was still smiling.

"Then why are you so excited about a green potion?" Recht asked.

"Because I got a bottle!" Rin held the bottle up in the air. Rin's stomach growled again, but it was louder this time. "opps" The two walked into a small store that had tables inside. They bought food.

"Now that I'm not hungry...TO THE FAIRY FOUNTAIN!" Rin cheered. She rushed out of the store.

"Wait!" Recht ran after her. "You don't know where the fairy fountain is!"

"Kids these days" the store owner sighed.

*~*Near the fairy fountain*~*

"This looks like the pond near my village" Rin said looking around. "This one is a little more pretty though" Rin started to run closer to the fountain.

"Miss. Rinku wait" Recht pulled her back. "Shhh someone's already here" they hid behind a bush so they wouldn't get noticed.

There was a girl who seemed to be about 20. She had dark skin and long red hair and yellow eyes. There were two other women with her but they were not as well dressed as her.

"They look like they are from the desert" Rin said a bit louder than she should.

"What was that?" The girl said looking over to the bush.

"Meow" Recht said imitating a cat.

"It's just a cat m'lady" one of the guards said.

" speak quietly" Recht whispered.

"Why?" Rin said a bit louder than a whisper.

"Just because" Recht replied.

"Something is missing the fairy won't come out of the fountain. I went through that fire place for no reason; this is a waste of time. I'm going to the other fountains we may have more luck"


	3. Don't call me master

Legend of Zelda Untold Legend

Chapter 3:

A red fairy rose from the fountain. She was wearing a red dress and had red hair and eyes.

"Wow fairies do exist" Rin said staring at the fairy.

"What is your purpose here?" the fairy asked.

"Our families where kidnapped by a mysterious force of darkness" Recht said.

"So the prophecy is coming true" the fairy said.

"What prophecy?" Rin asked.

"Young heros you must find the scared gems a ruby of the north, a sapphire of east and west and the emerald if the south and bring the correct gem to the fairy fountain" the fairy said.

"But" Rin said "I'm no hero"

"My power is weaken you two are my only hope" the fairy started to disappear.

"What we are suppose to do!" Rin asked before the fairy disappeared.

"Find my ruby" the fairy said disappearing.

"Please come back ...is my family ok?" Rin asked but it was to late. "..."

"It's ok , I'll do anything in my power to help" Recht said to Rin.

"Could you not call me " Rin pouted.

"...ok..." Recht said looking down "the person that was here before mentioned a fire place or something"

"We should ask around the city someone is bound to know about it" Rin said cheering up a little bit.

*~* in town*~*

"Red potions heal wounds so if you go on an adventure you should probably have one, but you'll need lots of rupees" A random person said to Rin.

"Ok thanks" Rin walked over to the next person "hey do you know about a fire palace or something?"

"Fairy's are good for when you adventure but they are hard to find" the person answered.

"I knew that already" Rin sighed, she had been asking people about a fire dungeon but no one has been of any use. "I'm getting tired" Rin yawned. "Though I guess I should find Recht"

Rin looked around the village and it took her a while but she saw Recht by the castle. "There you are, any news?"

"Nope...look at the castle and all those guards they still couldn't protect the royal family" Recht sighed.

"I'm sure we will find them and they will throw us a big party with cake and stuff" Rin cheered. "And you'll family will be so proud of you"

"hmm this water is warmer than it would in other parts of the world around this position on the planet" Recht said poking his finger in the water surrounding the castle.

"So?" Rin replied.

"This castle isn't anywhere tropic so it would have to be something other than position on the planet, thus meaning there should be a volcano or something, so if we follow the water until it is no longer warm the answer would be in that general area" Recht said oblivious to the fact Rin was confused.

"uhh I think I need something clarified" Rin said rubbing the back of her head.

"What part?" Recht asked.

"uhh...what does tropic mean?" Rin asked.

*~* after explaining*~*

"so warm water leads to hot place?" Rin asked still a little confused.

"Pretty much" Recht sighed loudly.

"And that's why I need you" Rin smiled.

"...what?" Recht blushed a little.

"You're like smart and stuff, I would still have to ask people stuff and probably wonder around aimlessly until I find it" Rin smiled.

"Oh ok" Recht looked at Rin she looked tired. "We should probably go to the inn and sleep"

"I'm ok" Rin yawned. "Though if you are tired I won't object"

"ok the inn is this way" Recht said walking away from the castle.

"Wait, you live in this city don't you have a house or something" Rin stated.

"Well since I'm a knight in training I sleep at the castle...though there are only other knights I'm sure a girl wouldn't want sleep in the same room as a bunch of guys" Recht explained.

"Hmm that does make sense" Rin said she looked in her pocket. "I'm not sure if I have enough rupees"

"don't worry about it, here" Recht handed Rin a red rupee.

"It's so pretty and shinny" Rin stared at it.

"I'll go to the castle and sleep here, the inn is usually fairly empty" Recht said.

"Ok see ya tomorrow, don't leave without me ok, especially because there are other monsters out there worse than Chuchus" Rin winked and walked off.

*~* the next day*~*

"excuse me mister knight have you seen a boy named Recht around here?" Rin asked a knight standing in front of the castle.

"I think his wimpy-ness is in the stables" the knight smirked. "judging by your sword it seems like you were his knight in shining armor instead of the other way around like it should be"

"Yah I guess" Rin rubbed the back of her head.

"He said he was going to look for his family, so I guess you are the girl that is going to help him, he is quite good at archery, so that might be more useful then his dagger" the knight said.

"Thank you" Rin smiled. _'Finally something useful'_ Rin thought to herself. "Now where are the sables?" Rin said looking around.

"Excuse miss are you " a old guy wearing a robe asked.

"Yes" Rin replied.

"Young master Hyrule sent me to get you" the man said.

"Who?" Rin tilted her head. "Wait RDDNH...oh Recht" Rin said using her fingers.

"You are like he mentioned" the old man chuckled a bit. "This way"

"what did he say?" Rin questioned.

"Oh don't worry, young master Hyrule must think highly if he let's you call him by his first name" the old man said smiling oddly.

"Really?" Rin blushed a little.

"Here we are miss" the old man pointed. Recht was brushing a horse.

Rin walked quietly towards Recht and the horse. Rin didn't say a word, instead she poked his shoulder which caused his to fall over and cover his eyes.

"Please don't hurt me" Recht cowered.

"Don't worry your wimpy-ness it's just me" Rin said laughing. Recht turned around and pouted.

"You were talking to the other knights weren't you" Recht said.

"Yep" Rin smiled.

"Did they have anything about my family or anything?" Recht said sounding slightly worried.

"Nope one did say you were good with archery though" Rin said still laughing a little.

"hmm" Recht stood up at petted the horse. " this is my horse Epona, I was just saying good bye"

"She's a very pretty horse" Rin said petting the horse as well "and she's very soft"

"Wow I've never seen Epona act so normal around anyone else. I've raised her since she was a foal she is usually very unfriendly" Recht said surprised.

"Is that so, young master Hyrule" Rin smirked.

"Could you not call me that" Recht grumbled.

"Why not young master Hyrule" Rin giggled.

"Because it's odd" he pouted "I rather be called by my first name but no one listens"

"How about I just call you master then, what guy doesn't want a girl to call him master" Rin joked.

"Normal people don't" Recht pouted. He was blushing a little.

"Your blushing you do like it master" Rin said giggling.

"I am not" Recht turned away.

"I won't call you master if you stop calling me " Rin smirked. "Ok master?"

"Fine I'll call you Rin" Recht pouted.

"Good" Rin smiled "bye Epona, don't worry I'll look after him"


	4. Gorons

Legend of Zelda Untold Legend

Chapter 4:

"Is it hot yet" Rin said dragging her sword on the ground.

"Rin be patient" Recht poked his finger into the water. "It's warmer than before" Recht then put his hand on the ground. "hmm the patch of ground is warmer here than anywhere else" there was a strange mark on the ground.

"Really let me see"Rin walked over to the warm spot. The world felt like it was spinning she dropped her sword "I don't feel well...everything is spinning" Rin collapsed on the ground next to her sword.

"Rin?...what's wrong? Are you ok? Can you hear me?" Recht called out. There was a cut on her arm; she must have hit her arm on the sword. There was only a little bit of blood but still. "Oh crap...Rin can you hear me"

*~* ?*~*  
>Rin opened her eyes, she was in a weird blue place. "Where am I?" She rubbed her eyes.<p>

"Hello hero chosen by fairies" a Goron appeared. Rin have never seen a Goron before but she had seen pictures in books and paintings of them. "My name is Duruma, leader of Gorons"  
>He was a teenage Goron he looked a little slimmer than the other Gorons.<p>

"Where am I?" Rin asked.

"This is the golden land, or the sacred land if you prefer" Duruma smiled.

"The name sounds familiar" Rin looked around. "where is Recht?"

"He is back in the normal realm, looking after to you, we brought you here to tell you the fire temple is in a cave near the mountain, there will be other Gorons there underground and they will help you further" the Goron said.

"But how am I going to get underground?" Rin asked.

"Sing what is in your heart" The Goron smiled.

"But" Rin asked but suddenly a light shined all around her and she was blinded by the light. Everything felt back to normal except that her arm hurt and something warm was over her like a blanket. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that it was now night time. "Oww" She said lifting up her arm noticing that it hurt more than she thought. She also noticed Recht cape was on top of her like a blanket.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok" Recht sighed in relief. Rin noticed that Recht holding her sword.

"Wow you can lift it?" Rin said amazed, she had to use power gloves that where her brothers. Recht didn't really look strong enough to hold it, though he did look a little stronger than Rin.

"I am stronger than I look" Recht sighed sheathing the sword and giving it back to Rin.

"How did I hurt my arm?" Rin said looking at her arm which had been covered with bandages.

"You fainted and hit your arm on your sword" Recht explained. "Sorry if it's not bandaged well enough"

"No it's fine...so did any monsters attack you?" Rin smirked. "I can't really picture you fighting off monsters"

"What happened to you? People don't usually faint for no reason" Recht pouted and changed the subject.

"Well there was a Goron and he basically told to go to the Goron village underground" Rin said thinking to remember what happened while she was fainted.

"How is there a cave or something?" Recht asked.

"All I remember is that he said to sing what is in my heart" Rin looked up at the moon. It was crescent shaped. "So do you have any idea what song may be in my heart"

"I don't know" Recht said. "Maybe if you stand in the place where you fainted"

"Hmmm" Rin stood up and walked to the warm spot in the ground. "Something is coming to mind it sounds familiar"

_Glowing Fire of great glory_

_ Bring me to your sacred Quarry_

_ Burning__, Blazing far from frozen_

_ From the fairy we were chosen_

_ Lead us to the sacred ruby _(Bolero of Fire)

An odd light surrounded Rin and Recht, they could not see anything for a brief amount of time until suddenly the light disappeared and they were underground, it was hotter than it was on ther surface.

"It worked" Rin looked around. There were houses and lots of storages of rocks. A young goron poked his head out from behind a rock.

"It's a human, I've never seen one before" the goron said looking at Rin.

"I'm not human I'm Hylian, My name is Rin" Rin moved her hair away from her ears showing that she had pointed ears.

"I didn't notice they were pointed" Recht said looking at Rin's ears. "You did tell me your Hylian but I never notice your ears"

"You didn't?" Rin said looking confused.

"How long were you traveling with her" the goron asked.

"About a week or so" Recht answered.

"What kind of man are you, not paying attention to this lovely Lady" the goron looked angrily at Recht.

"I'm sorry" Recht back away cowardly.

"Don't apologize to me apologize to Rin" the goron demanded.

"It's ok Recht I always cover them it's no big deal" Rin smiled.

"Rin's ears are very pretty, they are the prettiest ears I've seen" the goron said.

"Duri what did I tell you about bothering ladies" an older goron said.

"Sorry father" he pouted "I know I should be more like Duruma"

"Hmm let's see Hylians haven't been down here since we sealed the entrance so you must be very important people" the older goron said.

"We were sent by the great fairy to retrieve the sacred Ruby" Recht explained.

"Excuse me but do you know about Duruma?" Rin asked.

"Well I should he is my son...he left years ago when he was called by a dream to find the hero that will save Hyrule" he explained.

"The family of the elder goron was kidnapped by a mysterious force and Duruma was chosen to lead" Duri explained.

"More families have disappeared" Rin said sadly.

"But you said that Duruma went years ago does that mean" Recht said worried.

"Yes the family has been missing for 5 years" the father goron said.

"5 years" Rin looked around.

"That means that this has been going on for quite some time" Recht said looking down.

"We would give you the Ruby but the problem is that is protected in the fire temple hidden from those above ground" the father goron said.

"Father we should have a party the heroes are finally here, even if one doesn't know how to treat a lady we should celebrate" Duri said smiling at Rin.

"Sorry but I think it's best we get the ruby and get to the rest of the journey before too long" Recht said.

"Yes now is not the time to party" Duri's father said.

"AWW WHY NOT" Rin and Duri pleaded.

"I guess if the heros don't mind" the father said caving in really easily.

"Please can we stay a little bit not long?" Rin asked.

"No" Recht replied "We do not have time to goof off"

"Pretty pretty please" Rin asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"I guess you should have someone look at your arm" Recht pouted.

"Hurryah!" Rin cheered raising her arms out. "Oww I should probably not do that"

"I have the doctor look at her arm, come with me " the father goron lead her away.

"You like her don't you?" Duri asked glaring at Recht.

"She seems like a good person" Recht said.

"That's not what I meant" the young goron smirked "sheesh you are older than I am"

"What do you mean then?" he wondered.

"I'll tell you when you're older" the goron smirked.

"So is it going to heal well enough?" she said moving her arm after it was looked at the father goron.

"Yes it is" the goron glanced at Rin. "You said you saw my older son what did he say to you?" he looked a bit sad.

"He said he was in the sacred realm or something" Rin said standing up.

"I guess that he probably won't be coming back...please help the people who have been taken by the dark force" the father goron said looking at Rin.

"I will and I'll try my hardest to save your son too" Rin smiled.

"Thank you young hero" he smiled back.

"Is her arm going to be ok?" Recht said poking his head into the door of the doctor's office.

"Don't worry" Rin smiled. "You can go back to your cowardly self now"

"I really think we should not party, but if you want to you can" Recht said looking at Rin.

"maybe for a few minutes" Rin smiled.


	5. Trapped

_chapter 5...I'm kinda writting it as if it were a game. If it was Rin and Recht would both be playable characters similar to how Spirit Tracks allowed you to switch between the phantom and Link. _

_Recht would have like bombs and arrows and stuff I haven't thought of yet while Rin would have like other things_

* * *

><p>Legend of Zelda Untold Legend<p>

Chapter 5:

"Thank you Duri, I'll keep in contact with you" Rin smiled at her new Goron friend. They had a small party though it was more of a group of Gorons eating next to each other. There was no food people could eat, but never the less Rin enjoyed herself, and the rocks oddly enough actually smelt good. Rin wondered if to Gorons there was different methods to serve rocks.

"You're welcome Rin-goro" Duri smiled. It seemed like Duri was becoming quite fond of Rin. "The ruby's resting place is through that cavern, your lucky the lava in there has cooled down a little so you Hylians should be able to go in there without much problem"

"we'll be quick so don't worry" Rin smiled. Rin looked over and saw Recht staring at the cave. Entrance it was dark a had warmth radiating from it.

"ar...are there monsters...in there?" Recht asked quivering.

"Well yah, there is monsters everywhere why not here?" Rin said tilting her head.

"But in an area like this there is probably dozens of them" Recht pouted. For a knight of Hyrule he sure was wimpy.

"aww is the poor little man afwied" Duri teased. "if you are I can take her instead" Duri winked.

"I am not scared" Recht pouted.

"Do you want to come with us? Any help will be a great help" Rin asked Duri.

"sorry but I have like no method to attack" the young Goron sighed. "here have this map though it will help you a lot"

"Let's go then, we'll be back soon" Rin smiled.

"Ok... I'm ready now" Recht breathed in deeply. He looked over the map.

The two walked into the cave that leads them to fire temple. As they got closer it got more hotter.

"Holy Nayru it's hot in here" Rin said wiping her forehead. She took off her hat and put it on s rock. "to bad this tunic is only one piece"

"Rin it's not that hot" Recht sighed "I'd say around 80 degrees or so. A place with lava should be hotter though" Recht felt the ground.

"Hmm maybe I should take my hat with me then" Rin placed the hat back on her head.

They walked up to a door it had a Goron symbol on it. The door opened by itself and revealed a large room with a pit of lava in the center. The room was so hit Rin and Recht felt as if they were boiling. But despite the cave having a lot of lava it was less hot them it was suppose too.

"hmm I guess we go this way" Recht said pointing at the map.

"Ok" Rin walked over to the door but it had a lock on it. "it's locked"

"There is another room but it is a dead end" Recht said looking at the map again.

"It doesn't hurt to look there could be treasure or some thing in there, oh look flaming bats" Rin said slashing the bats with her sword.

"How are you so clam about monsters" Recht looking at the bats as they disappeared. They walked over to the other room and walked in. However the door closed and locked behind them.

"Damn we're trapped" Recht said trying to open the door.

"Hmm it really is a dead end there is nothing in here" Rin looked around. "look on the walls for clues or something"

After a few minutes Rin sat on the ground. "Rin, just keep looking there has to be something" Recht said poking and examining the dark cave walls.

"They feel slightly moist maybe we can hit it and water will like burst through or something" Rin suggested.

"The water is near lava would most likely give us 3rd degree burns or kill us" Recht said looking at the cave wall Rin looked at. "Plus even if it wasn't hot then the room would fill up with water and we'd drown"

"So it's not a good idea then" Rin pouted. "Maybe the map is wrong maybe there is also a secret path or something"

"I guess we would need to keep looking then" Recht looked around.

"I want to fight things not sit around in a cave this sucks" Rin pouted and sat on the ground "oww" she rubbed her arm where she hurt it.

"If your arm still hurts you can rest a bit you shouldn't strain yourself" Recht kneeled down next to Rin. "Do you want me to look at it again?"

"No, I just want out of this room" Rin said. She looks upset, and to Recht surprise Rin looked a little frightened. "Don't worry I keep looking" Recht keep it in his mind but he was starting to get worried too. "Don't worry Rin we will get out of here"

"Thank you Recht" Rin smiled suddenly there was an explosion. The ground started to rumble and a hole appeared as the ceiling crumbled.

"Have no fear Tingle is here!" a strange man dressed in green with a red balloon on his back floated down to the ground.

"AHHH!" Rin and Recht both screamed in unison. Rin stopped screaming and looked at the man.

"Oh he is short and wears green and has ears maybe he is one of those Kokori-fairy things you told me about" Rin said looking at the man.

"You think Tingle is a fairy! Tingle likes you already I usually charge people for this but you can have it for free!" the man apparently named Tingle a strange bag thing.

"Oh what is this" Rin looked in and saw bombs. "OH WOW AWESOME! Look Recht bombs!"

"You're giving a kid a bag of bombs isn't that dangerous" Recht said as Rin was practically jumping around waving the bomb bag around.

"I can tell by the look of her she is just like heroes of the past" Tingle looked at Recht "You look familiar" Recht looked away a bit.

"Thank you mister Kokori-fairy person" Rin smiled holding up the bomb bag. "Oh and I am only like a couple months younger than you Recht"

"I'm not sure if bombs are safe" Recht said. Rin however already had a bomb in her hands and placed it next to a wall. She lighted a match and set the bomb fuse.

"Rin be careful where you place that" Recht said pulling Rin away from the bomb.

"Don't Recht the bombs are safe" Rin said as the bomb explode it was a very little and the hole in the wall had a treasure chest on it "see as long as I am far enough I'll be ok. Plus there is only so much a sword can do"

"I guess you are right...but where did you get those matches?" Recht said Rin said holding another match out.

"They were in the bag, there's no problem with that" Rin answered.

"I'll take those" Recht said taking the box of matches and the bomb bag from Rin.

"Aww you meany" Rin pouted.

"I'll use the bombs you can focus with your sword" Recht tied the bomb bag to his belt.

"If the lady wants to use the bombs let her, she believes I am a fairy" Tingle said to Recht.

"Don't worry he's right" Rin pouted a little bit. Rin walked over and opened the treasure chest. "It's a key!" Rin held out the key in the air. The door that locked them in the room opened again.

"YEPPIE WERE FREE!" Rin cheered. "Thank you mister Kokori" Rin ran out of the door.

"Rin he isn't a Kokori" Recht said following behind Rin "I don't really believe in your methods of giving people bombs but I do have to thank you"

"I did what I had to, " Tingle smirked as Recht said leaving the room.


	6. the mysterious Tingle

Ch6

"lets go!" Rin cheered pulling out her sword.

"Rin be careful" Recht said following Rin.

"Do you mind if I follow you into the rest of the temple?" Tingle asked "I am looking for an important treasure"

"Sure" Rin said.

"oh you are so nice miss, consider it a payment for rescuing you" Tingle said bowing. "if you don't mind can I know your name"

"it's Rinku, but everyone calls me Rin" Rin smiled.

"Nice to meet you " Tingle bowed again. "my name is Tingle"

"Nice to meet you Tingle" Rin said.

"sorry to interrupt this friendly meeting but can we continue forward" Recht said pointing to the door.

"what are you jealous " Tingle smirked.

"No...it's just I'd rather not melt in here" Recht mumbled.

"Oh you know Recht's last name, how do you know that?" Rin asked walking towards the door.

"My father is a knight of Hyrule, it took me a while to realize but I hear all about him" Tingle said. Rin opened the door and they all walked in.

The next room was a empty room with two doors. One of the doors had a lock and the other didn't.

"This is an easy choice" Rin opened the door. "ouchie, the door is hot"

"Tingle thinks it must be very very hot in there" Tingle looked at the door.

"well we have no choice" Rin opened the door. A hot gust of air flung at them and there was a loud roar. "holy crap that's hot" Rin said wiping the sweat from her eyes.

"...that...roar...I don't think it's safe in there" Recht cowered.

"Aww don't worry Recht, I think the roar was from the next room over" Rin said walking into the next room.

"but were going there next" Recht sighed.

"hurry up times a wasting" Tingle said following Rin.

"hmm" Rin looked around the room. There was a large key on a ledge. There was a hole in the ground. Ron looked down the large hole and there was a pool of Lava.

"It seems that the lava is rather low" Tingle said looking in the hole as well.

"You shouldn't look at Lava like that the heat may burn your eyes" Recht said looking at Rin and Tingle looking into the Lava.

"We need to get the key" Rin looked away from the lava and at the key.

"Tingle will get it" Tingle cheered. He used a balloon from his backpack and floated up. " it's your turn" Tingle tossed down the balloon backpack down.

"Awesome" Rin grabbed the backpack.

"That handy back pack allows you to float on a balloon and allows you to carry lots of items without weighing you down" Tingle told Rin.

"once again AWESOME!" Rin pulled a rope on the backpack and floated up. "that was so cool" Rin smiled. She grabbed the key and put it in her pocket.

"so it must be around here somewhere" Tingle looked around.

"there are two treasures here one of these is bound to be it" Rin walked over to the first treasure chest. "I wonder what it is" Rin opened the chest. "It's a red rupee"

"I do like rupees but that was not what Tingle was looking for" Tingle said.

"Ok so it must be in this one" Rin opened the chest and there was a golden statue of Tingle. "A gold statue of you?"

"Well it's from a tingle of the past" Tingle said "The one here helped the great hero of time"

"...that's nice..." Rin sighed, she jumped down from ledge and landed on her feet. Tingle as well jumped from the ledge he landed doing some weird pose.

"Rin be careful what if you didn't land on you feet you could have really hurt yourself" Recht said looking at Rin.

"Don't worry I've been jumping from high places since I was little" Rin said dusting her tunic off.

"but still you are dangerously close to a pit of lava" Recht explained to Rin.

" is a big girl. Don't worry so much about her" Tingle said to Recht.

"You got the big key so let's go to the next room" Recht instructed.

"yah I can't wait to see what kind of monster made that roar I bet it was really big and strong! I can't wait" Rin cheered and ran out of the room.

"Rin wait!" Recht and Tingle followed Rin. Rin was back in the room with the two doors. She placed the key in the lock and the door opened.

"I have no reason to follow you in I'll wait out here" Tingle said staring at the statue.

"Rin it's probably a big monster do you want to rest before?" Recht asked.

"hell no" Rin said walking into the room.

The room was empty besides a large pool of lava, again. There were many ledges on the cave walls. There was something that looked like a mini mountain in the center of the lava.

"I think I see the Ruby on the mountain" Recht said looking around seeing a shiny thing on the mountain.

"how will we get it" Rin pondered.

"Hmm use the balloon and float to a ledge, then float over to the ruby" Recht said. "but be careful"

"Ok" Rin pulled the switch to make the balloon appear. She floated up to a ledge. however before she could go to the ruby a head arose from the lava and roared.

"Rin get down from there" Recht called out.

"I can still float down and get it, you just need to distract it" Rin shouted.

"Rin that is dangerous" Recht said looking up towards Rin.

"Don't worry use bombs and distract it" Rin said looking at Recht.

"ok" Recht reached into the bomb bag and threw a bomb at the monster. It look stunned and it's head fell towards the ground.

Rin floated quickly down to the ruby picked it up. She stabbed her sword into its back and floated over to Recht. "good job your getting less wimpy" Rin smiled and held out the ruby "it's beautiful"

"We should get this back to the fairy fountain quickly" Recht said examining the ruby.

"But how do we get out of here?" Rin asked. They had teleported by the use of a song so they did not know of how to get back above ground.

"The gorons probably know, or Tingle he got down here on his own" Recht said. Suddenly a blue light appeared next to them as well as a heart shaped jewel.

"Oh that's pretty" Rin grabbed the heart jewel. When she touched it the jewel disappeared. "aww" Rin pouted. "Wait my arm doesn't hurt anymore, I feel stronger" Rin said looking at her arm.

"Let me see" Recht grabbed Rin's arm and started to remove the bandages. Suddenly Tingle walked in. Tingle noticed the odd position with Recht holding Rin's arm and looking closely at it.

"Oh what do we have here" Tingle winked.

"Nothing I was just her wound on her arm went away and I was just looking at it" Recht blushed.

"Yep, it's like magic! There was a heart jewel and I touched it and it made my arm feel better" Rin cheered.

"I believe those are called heart containers" Tingle said to Rin "He wasn't do anything weird to you"

"NO!" Recht blushed a deeper red, Rin looked confused.

"Recht you look hot" Rin said looking at Recht face noticing the red on his cheeks. However this made Recht's face go even redder.

"Get your head out of the gutter pervert" Tingle mumbled. "She means look hot like your temperature is hot because we're in a volcano even if it is inactive it's still hot"

"Are you ok Recht? Did I something odd?" Rin looked at Tingle who nodded.

"I'm fine we should leave here" Recht said.

" go into this light it will lead you back to the surface. Tingle has heard of these before" He said pointing to the blue light. "I want to see the Gorons so you can leave me here"

Rin nodded and she took off her backpack Tingle gave her "Oh what about this?"

"You can have it, Tingle can get another one easily" Tingle said.

"Ok thanks Tingle, see you later" Rin said stepping into the light. She disappeared into the light. Recht and Tingle looked at each other not sure what to say.

"Uh bye" Recht said.

"Whatever, she may not look like it or act like it but I sense she can become a great Hero...she just needs some help look after her" Tingle said leaving the room.

Recht looked down at his feet slightly. "I will"

*~*above surface*~*

"Took you long enough" Rin said she was standing with a horse and petting it.

"Epona?" Recht said looking at the horse.

"I think she missed you and escaped what an awesome horse" Rin said petting the horse. "Now we can get back to the castle faster"

"But there is only one horse" Recht said.

"You silly goose, Epona is a big horse plus I have no clue how to ride a horse anyway" Rin smiled and climbed on the horse.


	7. stuff happens

Chapter 7

"see it's not that bad" Rin smiled. Rin and Recht were riding on Recht's horse. It was going a normal horse speed, not to fast but too slow.

"I guess" Recht said looking Rin who was sitting sideways on the horse. "it will be more safe if you sit normally"

"don't worry if I feel like I'm falling I'll grab on to you" Rin smiled.

"ok if your sure" Recht mumbled. Recht was blushing a little bit.

"are we almost there" Rin said looking around. They were traveling by horse but it was still a rather time before they would get to the castle town.

"were getting close" Recht said looking around there was someone else on a horse riding towards them. Recht slowed Epona down a little. The man on the horse got closer to them. He was a few years older the Rin and Recht. He had lavender colored hair and red eyes.

"hello there you are" the man looked at Recht. "all the knights are looking for you"

"I'm trying to save my family" Recht looked angry. "as is Rin"

"Well little mister Hyrule you should tell people when you are going please" he smirked climbing down from the horse.

"I'm not little" Recht got of his horse and walked over to the other person.

"oh so you know each other?" Rin smiled still on the horse.

"unfortunately" Recht said looking angry.

"your quite cute miss, my name is Elrohir" he smiled at Rin.

"thanks, my name is Rinku but just call me Rin. it's nice to meet you" Rin said starting to climb off the horse but instead fell off.

"Rin! Are you ok?" Recht walked over to Rin and helped her up.

"I'm ok" Rin said brushing the dirt off her face.

"are you hurt anywhere?" Recht asked holding one of her shoulders.

"no, I'm fine" Rin smiled.

"thank goodness falling off a horse can hurt you pretty bad" Recht smiled and Rin smiled back.

"oh I see how it is" Elrohir smirked and winked.

"No it's not like that" Recht blushed moving his hand off Rin's shoulder.

"oh so you don't mind if I do this" Elrohir smiled and walked over to Rin and took her hands "sweet maiden, leave this wimpy loser and come with me I'll be more helpful than this wimp"

"did your family disappear too?" Rin asked.

"I am sad to say yes they have been" Elrohir sighed and looked down.

"What force is doing this, my family,Recht's family, your family, that Goron family and the royal family" Rin looked sad. Elrohir looked over at Recht who looked worried about something.

"I see, she doesn't know" Elrohir  
>wishpered and glared at Recht.<p>

"You can come with us if you like" Rin said.

"no I have other matters to attend to" he flung his hair to the side. "little mister you need to tell the knights where you are going" Elrohir said ruffling Recht's hair.

"I'm not little" Recht mumbled.

"oh you two should come it my ball next month I will love to have you there " Elrohir smiled and gave Rin two envelops.

"sounds fun" Rin took the envelops and put them in her bag.

"until then I'll await out meeting" Elrohir said slyly, he grabbed Rin's hand and kissed it. This caused Rin to blush.

"Elrohir leave her alone, she's not one of your stupid Princesses that fall head over heels for you" Recht pointed his dagger at Elrohir.

"I can't help it if I have a way with the ladies" Elrohir winked at Rin and rode away on his horse.

"He seems nice" Rin said staring at him ride his horse away.

"Rin don't be so trusting, he may be a knight of Hyrule but he has hurt many ladies before and he'd do the same to you" Recht turned away and climbed on top of Epona.

"don't worry Recht, your around to protect me" Rin smiled.

"...let's get to the fairy fountain" Recht said walking away from the castle city.

"Don't you want to stop in at the city people seem to be wondering where you are" Rin said to Recht.

"Elrohir will tell them" Recht pouted. "if you want to go I'll wait out here" Recht said petting his horse.

"let's just go then" Rin nodded.

*~* at there fairy fountain*~*

"Good job. You got the ruby and helped the Gorons" the fairy smiled.

"We helped the Goron?" Rim asked.

"yes that monster was all absorbing all the Magma. After a while the Gorons would have run out of rocks produced by the lava" The fairy explained.

"We did that?" Recht question.

"yes you did" the fairy replied.

What are we to do next?" Rin asked.

"head to to the waves, the my sister shall wait there for you" the red fairy spun around and disappeared.

"the nearest source of water is lake Hylia" Recht said. "there is no time to rest let's go" Recht instructed.

"m'lady the scared Ruby has been returned back to the great fairy" a lady dresses him purple said to a lady dressed in red.

"Why did you let them!" the lady in red stood up angered.

"well m'lady we don't know who did it, no knights were seen around the area or anyone suspicious" the lady in purple said.

"what of the prince? Has he been found?" The lady in red asked.

"No, as well one of the knights have gone missing too" the lady in purple said.

It had started to get dark outside so Rin and Recht were forced to stop the horse and sleep for a while.

"So did you grow up with Elrohir?" Rin asked.

"yah, our fathers were best friends and worked together" Recht said moving a stick around in the dirt.

"Awesome, I can picture you two playing a lot and him like protecting you from stuff" Rin said thinking.

"I practically followed him around like a duckling until he became a teenager" Recht said drawing in the dirt.

"aww that's so cute!" Rin said imagining that. "I didn't know anyone around my age to play with"

"it's not cute it's embarrassing" Recht blushed. Rin started to hum a song(zelda's lullaby). "you know that song?"

"my adoptive grandma used to sing it to me when I was a kid, but I can't remember the words at all" Rin said continuing to hum the song.

"I've heard it before, but I don't remember it fully" Recht smiled softly. "why do you like singing so much Rin?"

"I don't know" Rin said poking her chin. "my family always had instruments around and grandma used to sing to me a lot" Rin yawned.

"it is getting late" Recht said looking at the sky. "good night Rin"

"Night Recht" She stood up and petted Epona "good night Epona"


	8. this isn't how I wanted to meet a Zora

_Well sorry for the long delay sorta...well this chapter I finished early August and I forgot to post it on this site but I did on Deviantart so I didn't notice until today . which is odd because it is probably my favourite chapter so far o.O_

_I'm currently writing the next chapter so it will be done soon-ish...sorry for taking so long  
><em>

* * *

><p>Legend of Zelda Untold Legend<p>

Chapter 8:

Rin and Recht were riding the horse towards Lake Hylia. It had been a couple days since they had left the castle. They were near a forest it was very a source of water. The plants were every green and flourishing because of the lake nearby. Recht slowed down noticing Rin was slowly falling asleep or getting dizzy.

"Rin are you ok?" Recht said looking back.

"I'm fine" Rin said rubbing her eyes.

"You fainted when we got near the fire temple, maybe we are getting closer" Recht climbed down from the horse. "It's not safe to be on a horse if you're going to faint you could fall off" he said offering his hand to help her down.

"I feel a little odd" Rin said being helped down off the horse. "Zora's live near the lake I want to meet one. I haven't met one before"

"You haven't?" Recht said.

"Nope I never left my village besides to look at a fountain. I read tonnes of books about the world and stuff and heard lots of stories from my brother." Rin said looking around the forest. Suddenly she saw something blue in the distance, Rin ran over to it.

"Rin be careful you said you were feeling odd" Recht said following Rin. Recht got over to Rin to see that the blue thing was a female Zora. "Did she fall asleep?"

"I….I….don't think she's breathing" Rin said visibly

"Let me check" Recht said placing his fingers around the Zora's wrist.

"is she?" Rin asked looking like she was about to cry.

"I believe she has passed on" He said looking worried.

"...ca...can we rest here...please" Rin said holding back her tears.

"I'll go to the Zora's village. You can wait until I come back with someone" Recht said. "Epona look after them ok?" Recht said petting his horse.

Rin sat next to the Zora "this isn't how I wanted to meet a Zora" Rin said crying a tiny bit. "I remember this song from grandma's funeral"

"O god of time  
>Let this<br>Soul go free

Any task  
>Incomplete<br>Give it to me

Tears will fall  
>Hearts will stall<br>Without you here

It's ok  
>Have no fear<br>Rest easily now

I will help you  
>With anything<br>You needed to do  
>It's no longer up to you<p>

Let the gods  
>Lead you to<br>Heaven tonight  
>And embrace your eternal light"<p>

"Thank you" a unknown voice said. Rin looked around and noticed there was a spirit above the Zora.

"Are you a ghost?" Rin asked nervously.

"Are you afraid of me?" the Zora asked.

"Well I'm not really afraid of ghost but when you actually see one it's a bit frightful" Rin said.

"Ok, I'm princess of the Zora's my name is Lyra" the Zora bowed her head.

"I'm Rinku but you can call me Rin" Rin said a tiny bit oddly "how did you die if you don't mind me asking?"

"I went out to get the zora sapphire to make it easier for the hero the fairy spoke off but on the way there I was attacked by a strange man." Lyra said holding her hands to her chest.  
>Rin looked at the ground feeling as if she was responsible.<p>

"You're the hero aren't you?" Lyra said looking at Rin. Rin nodded. "I'm so happy I got to meet you...it's my time to go...I wish you great success Rin" Lyra smiled and disappeared.

"Wait where is the fairy fountain?" Rin asked. But it was too late. Rin sat near Epona and fell asleep waiting for Recht to come back.

A while later Rin woke to the sounds of voices though they were a little muffled since she was still partly asleep.

"your majesty...glad...we will...right away" a male voice said. "Is your friend alright?" the voice said more clearly.

"I'm pretty sure she fell asleep" Recht's voice said. Rin felt someone sit next to her she opened her eye and noticed Recht was about to place his cape over her "oh your awake" Recht blushed a tiny bit and put his cape back on.

"You got back quickly" Rin replied.

"Not really it's almost night time, you must have been sleeping awhile" Recht said standing up.

"oh I didn't notice" Rin looked and noticed the sun setting.

"You may stay in our village for the day as thanks for finding our princess" the Zora said.

"If it's ok with you" Recht replied.

"It's our honor" the Zora said. The Zora places Lyra's body on a stretcher he and Recht lifted it up and started to carry it.

"Was a family taken away from your village?" Rin asked as they started walking to the village.

"Yes the King, Queen and Prince were taken" he said stroking his head fin.

"So Lyra went out looking for them just like us" Rin said. The Zora quickly looked at Rin.

"How do you know her name?" he said looking a mix between confused angry and excited.

"I...saw...Her spirit she talked to me" Rin said poking her fingers together.

"She did? Did she say anything about her eggs?" He said excitedly.

"No" Rin shook her head.

"oh...We have a bit before we get there so I guess I should explain" the Zora sighed. "my name is Mikeal first of all"

"my name is Rinku, Rin for short" Rin replied.

"Lyra and I were secretly lovers and she gave birth to 4 eggs. Her father did not want us to be engaged so Lyra hid the eggs" Mikeal said looking sad "however I have no clue were she hid them"

"that's so sad" Rin said looking at sad too.

"I need to find the eggs, they can't survive on their own" Mikeal sighed.

"You lost the girl you love and you might loose your children..." Run said a few tears falling from her eyes. "I will help you find the eggs and I won't stop until we do!" Rin said determined.

"You will?" Mikeal said shocked. "Lyra was right to trust you, we will look after Lyra's funeral in the morning.

"Yes, I won't rest until I find them" Rin said.

"Thank you very much" Mikeal said.

*~* that night at the inn*~*

"Rin are you still awake?" Recht said noticed that Rin wasn't sleeping still.

"Yes...I can't sleep" Rin sighed. Rin was sitting on the ground. Recht got out of a bed and sat down next to her.

"Is something bothering you?" Recht asked.

"...Lyra said she was looking for the scared sapphire, in order to help those who the fairy sent...if I was a better hero then..." Rin started crying. "she would still be alive...It's all my fault" Rin said covering her eyes.

"It's not your fault" Recht said looking at Rin.

"Maybe if I didn't stop to party with the Gorons or I didn't sleep as much maybe if I walked faster" Rin said mumbling between tears.

"Rin, it's ok" Recht said.

"If I acted more hero like then those eggs would not be lost and have a mother...It's all my fault...If I wasn't so stupid" Rin said crying more.

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" Recht said pulling Rin's hands from her eyes "THE ONLY STUPID THING YOU HAVE DONE IS THINK HER DEATH IS YOUR FAULT!"

"But" Rin said still crying.

"It's not your fault no one blames you" Recht said looking into Rin's eyes.

"Ok" Rin said. "But"

"Look at me and say it's not my fault" Recht said letting go of Rin's hands.

"It's...it's...not...my fault" Rin said between sobs. Rin stopped crying but was obviously holding it in.

"Good" Recht smiled. "It's alright to be sad, you can cry all you want"

Rin did not reply she just started crying. Recht started to stand up however he was stopped by Rin hugging him. She was still crying and getting Recht's shirt wet. "I'm sorry" Rin mumbled between crys.

"it's ok" Recht said patting her head.


	9. Looking for eggs and the great fairy

Chapter 9:

", you should probably go inside it's going to start raining soon" Mikeal said looking at Rin kneeling on the ground then at the clouds.

"I'm not done praying for her yet" Rin replied looking at Lyra's tombstone. Being the princess she was buried in the royal graveyard. "Where is Recht?" Rin asked. She hadn't seen him since the funeral.

"He is speaking to the council about something" Mikeal said looking towards the center of town. "That boy has good political sense"

"Well he said that he was a knight of Hyrule so I guess he hears about that kinda stuff" Rin said standing up and dusting off her knees. "May you rest in peace. I promise I will find your eggs" Rin bowed towards Lyra's tombstone.

"You are really determined" Mikeal said glancing at Rin.

"4 baby Zoras are in danger. I can't sit by and watch" Rin said clutching her hand in a fist.

"We shouldn't waste time lets go look" Mikeal nodded. "I hope they are ok"

"have you seen the eggs?" Rin asked.

"No, I knew of them, she told me. I have recently come back from another Zora tribe. Since the king and queen did not approve of me. We were waiting for the babies to be big enough to travel. Then we were going to elope" Mikeal explained. "She left a note when I got home it said there were four eggs"

"how will you know which eggs are yours?" Rin questioned.

"I hope I just know. My mother used to say that patents have an instant connection to their eggs and that it exist even beyond life" Mikeal sighed. (A/N in twilight princess, Zora prince Ralis has like a strong bond with his parents it seems)

"That's amazing!" Rin said in awe "I wish Hylians were like that" Rin sighed.

"Your parents weren't like that?" Mikeal asked.

"Not really, but don't worry about that" Rin patted her hair down. "Zora eggs are kept in water so we have to look for a pond or something"

"I have looked around in the usual ponds that eggs are placed in and some obscure places" Mikeal sighed once more.

"Any water source special to her? If I had to leave my babies in water I think I would want them someplace special and well protected" Rin mentioned as they started walking through the area.

"Well protected? I think I know the place" Mikeal said running off with an excited look on his face. Rin never knew a Zora's face could be that excited looking.

"Where is it?" Rin questioned following behind Mikeal.

While running quickly by the river they ran past Recht who was walking back to meet them. "Where are you going?" he asked following by.

"Mikeal thinks he knows where the eggs are" Rin exclaimed.

"Why didn't he look there before?" Recht asked.

"He said he just got back it must had slipped his mind" Rin replied pushing the branches out of the way. "seesh for a creature that lives in the water Zora's sure can run fast"

" here it is" Mikeal said moving a final bunch of branches away.

"Is that the fairy fountain?" Rin said excitedly.

"Maybe, it's a secluded body of water. The water is clean and the area is safe" Mikeal said looking around "Lyra and I spent a lot of time here"

"This does seem much like a fairy fountain" Recht said looking around. He noticed that Rin was looking into the body of water.

"Mikeal there are eggs here!" Rim cheered looking at the three eggs in the water.

"It has to be them" Mikeal said running to the eggs. "There's only three Lyra's letter said there was four" Mikeal frantically started looking around.

"At least we know three are safe" Rin said trying to be optimistic.

Mikeal continued to look around frantically. "If one's gone they all might as well be" Rin looked confused at Mikeal statement.

"Rin, all the eggs the mother bore must be together. If they aren't then they won't hatch" Recht explained.

"We just have to find the last egg then" Rin said raising her arm in the air.

"Maybe the great fairy here knows?" Recht suggested.

"It's pointless" Mikeal sat down on a log "first the love of my life is taken from me and now the children are not going to hatch"

"Mikeal..." Recht looked at the ground.

"It's my fault this happened. If I was a better father and stayed here instead of looking for a better place to live. Lyra might have still been alive" Mikeal looked at the three eggs. "how could I be so stupid"

"the only stupid thing you did was think her death was your fault" Rin said quoting what Recht said the night before.

"You didn't know this was going to happen, you're going to be a great father" Recht said smiling a bit because Rin quoted him. "Thinking about your children's future is important too"

"You guys are right now is not the time we got to do something before it's too late" Mikeal stood up and looked at the fairy fountain. "Great fairy hear my prayers please lead me to the final egg"

A bright light shone from the fairy fountain. A great fairy arose from fountain who lookrf quite a bit younger than other great fairies. She had long aqua coloured hair and flowed down to her knees. She wore a long white dress that flowed past her legs and trailed far behind her.

"She's beautiful" Rin said in awe.

"So you are the father of the young ones, I have been waiting for you" the great fairy said opening her light blue eyes.

"Do you know where the last egg is?" Mikael asked.

"I do" the fairy replied.

"Well can you tell us?" Rin asked.

"Oh you must be the hero chosen by the fairies" the fairy floated down closer to Rin.

"That name sounds so girly can't I be called something cool like the hero of time or winds or something" Rin pouted.

"But its cute sounding it's like one of your ancestor's hero names" the fairy giggled.

"Where is the egg?" Recht asked hoping to get back on track.

"It was swept away with the rain 2 days ago. It ended up in the water temple. I went to see it I looked for it and found it but being fairy I'm not allowed to influence anything that happens in this world" the fairy pouted a bit.

"She's a bit different than other fairies" Rin whispered.

"Silly Rinny, I can hear you" the fairy giggled. "The last great fairy decided to retire and then I was appointed to take her place…though I am not so good at it yet"

"Rinny?" Mikeal and Recht said in unison looking strangely at the fairy.

"Just call me Rin" Rin mumbled. "So we just need to go to the water temple and it will be there it's good because I have to go there anyway…so how do you get there?"

"Silly Rinny just do what you did last time sing a song and you'll appear in entrance of the water temple" the fairy giggled.

"What's the song?" Recht asked.

"Like always it's a song that will be in your heart" the fairy smiled.

"Ok I guess I'll try" Rin closed her eyes and started thinking but nothing came to mind.

"Does this help" Mikeal pulled out a guitar from his back. He played a song that sounded familiar to Rin.

"That sounds cool what's the name of the song?" Rin asked excitedly.

"It's called serenade of water" Mikeal said putting the guitar back on his back.

"Oh graceful water

So far from thunder

Bring us to the blessed sapphire" Rin sung with her eyes closed.

A blue light surrounded Rin, Recht and Mikeal. They were teleported into a cave that had a big waterfall.

"It's so pretty!" Rin said staring at the waterfall. "There is so much water"

"Well it is called the water temple for a reason" Recht sighed a bit. He looked around "There should be a door or something"

"Well let's go find that egg!" Rin ran around looking for a door.

"This is such an odd place" Mikeal said looking around also. "I hope the egg is here"

"Rin be careful the ground might be slippery!" Recht shouted out. Rin was quite a bit further ahead of them.

"Don't worry Recht, I'll be fine" Rin said waving and continuing to run, however she tripped on the ground.

"Rin are you ok?" Recht asked.

"Yeah" Rin replied "Hey a door!" she said running into the door.

"You seem close" Mikeal said looking at Recht. "So when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Recht questioned.

"you know what, your majesty" Mikeal said looking at Recht.


	10. Chapter 10

_I actually posted this in October on Deviant art but I didn't notice I didn't post it or chapter 11 here for whatever reason. _

_Other wise I pretty much stopped writing this fanfic but I might as well post it here .  
><em>

* * *

><p>Legend of Zelda Untold legend<p>

chapter 10:

Rin walked into a room that was dark and only had a pool of water.

"Rin it's dangerous to wander off by yourself" Recht said walking into the room with Mikeal.

"she can handle herself" Mikeal said looking into the pool of water.

"wow it's dark in here" Recht said his speech trembling a bit.

"well if I was in trouble would you be able to help me or would you be too afraid of the dark" Rin teased noticing the trembling in Recht's voice.

"of course I would help you" Recht mumbled quietly.

"hmm now that I think about it for a knight your kinda wimpy" Rin said poking her chin.

"I'm not wimpy" Recht pouted "theres nothing in this room so let's look around more" suddenly a large splash came from behind them. "Epp!" Recht jumped and covering his eyes.

"It's just Mikeal" Rin giggled.

"There was a switch at the bottom but it didn't stay lite that long" Mikeal explained.

"Maybe there is another switch" Recht said looking around.

"oh there is a switch up there" Rin said pointing to the roof.

"hmm how can we get up there?" Mikeal questioned.

"with this!" Rin pulled the string on her bag and a balloon came out and lifted Rin to the switch. Mikeal nodded and dived into the water.

They hit the switches and the room lite up and a door appeared. Mikeal jumped out of the water and Rin floated down and fell on her butt.

"ouchie" Rin said rubbing her back.

"are you ok?" Recht said holding out his hand helping Rin up.

"is that really safe?" Mikeal questioned.

"probably not" Rin replied "but as long as stuff gets done it doesn't matter"

The group walked through the door. It was even darker than the room before.

"It's very dark in here so everyone stay together" Recht said looking around. He noticed he couldn't see Rin near them.

"don't worry, she's fine" Mikeal looked around as well.

"oww!" Rin's shrieked in pain.

"Rin are you ok?" Recht called out to Rin.

"It's so dark I can hardly see where I'm going" Mikeal looked for some source of light.

"Rin hasn't responded" Recht said sounding worried. "Rin!" he called out.

Recht felt a hand touch his shoulder. He reached to his belt and touched the handle of his dagger.

"hey guys guess what!" a voice said sneaking up behind Recht and Mikeal placing arms around their necks.

In a response Recht turned around and pulled out his dagger and held against whoever snuck up behind them's neck.

"calm down it's just Rin" Mikeal sighed a bit.

"Rin?" Recht looked at the being's face and it was intact Rin.

"uh can you move that" Rin said pointing to the dagger.

"sorry" Recht mumbled moving the dagger "I thought you were an monster"

"A monster? that is quite a rude thing to say to a girl" Rin pouted.

"I'm sorry...are you hurt anywhere?" Recht asked looking at Rin.

"Well I stubbed me toe on a treasure box. However there was this in the box" Rin said holding out a lantern. "well there was two so here you go" Rin said giving a second lantern to Recht.

"You hurt you toe? Was that worth shirking about?" Recht said looking at Rin as she lite up the lantern.

"Hey stubbed toes hurt" Rin pouted.

"it sounded like someone really hurt you" Recht replied. "you shouldn't scream like that unless you are really hurt" Recht said lecturing Rin.

"Don't you worry bout it let's get going" Rin said using her lantern to look around for a door.

"I hope the egg is nearby" Mikeal sighed a bit.

The group walked through a few more room that contained nothing special. A couple bats some snakes but nothing too exciting. The walked through a door into the next room.

"Yet another dark room" Rin sighed "I know it's an underground cave but this place sure could use some sun" Rin lite her lantern and looked around.

"the wall pattern is pretty unique and well painted it looks just like an eye" Mikeal said walking up to the wall.

"It's awesome art" Rin said looking at it.

Suddenly the wall blinked. The pupil looked around at Rin and Mikeal.

"I d-d-don't think that's a wall design" Recht said his voice stuttering a bit.

The ground started to shake and a really loud roaring noise sounded.

"It's so loud!" Rin yelped covering her ears.

"it's almost unbearable" Recht said also covering his ears.

"It must effect Hylian's ears more since they hear better" Mikeal said being almost unaffected.

The lantern fell to the ground. The monster flipped around and dove into a bed of water nearby.

"Are you two alright?" Mikeal asked when he noticed the Hylians move their hands.

"Yes...now where is that monster?" Rin said looking around holding her sword out.

"We can't see anything" Recht said lighting his lantern.

Once again the monster shrieked. "ahh it's so loud" Rin said covering her ears again.

Recht turned off the lantern and the monster went back into the water. While the light was on he noticed a gate over the water.

"have any ideas?" Mikeal asked.

"No" Rin tilted her head.

"It is afraid of light and there is a hatch that will cover the water. From what I saw there was two torches up by the hatch " Recht explained.

"so we have to light both at the same time?" Rin asked.

"yes" Recht nodded "however we can't see to get over there and the monster makes a loud noise whenever it sees light" Recht explained. They could hear the fish monster splashing around.

"We would have to distract it" Rin said looking around.

"I could go under the water and hopefully distract it that way" Mikeal suggested.

"it's too dangerous" Recht said.

"no it's alright Zora's are aquatic creatures" Mikeal winked. He ran into the water and started to swim around distracting the monster.

"Ready?" Recht said looking at Rin.

"yep" Rin nodded. They both lite their lanterns and ran towards the lights.

"Good it's not making any noise" Recht said sighing in relief.

Meanwhile Mikeal was swimming to distract the monster. He looked at the bottom of the and noticed a familiar shaped egg. He quickly swam down and grabbed the egg. However in this time the monster noticed the light.

"it's so loud!" Rin covered her ears.

"we can't light them until Mikeal gets out!" Recht yelled hopeing that Rin would hear him.

A splash of water happened judging by the sound of the splash it was Mikeal.

"NOW!" Mikeal shouted. The hatch closed and just in time.

"thank goodness your ok" Rin smiled. "And you found the egg!"

Mikeal nodded and put the egg in a bottle with water.

"The monster stopped shrieking" Rin walked over to the sewer gate and looked in. The water was getting cleaner.

"it was just upset that the water wasn't filtering?" Recht said puzzled.

"so the egg was blocking the filtering" Mikeal was surprised. "your going to be a little trouble maker"

A heart container appeared and the fish let out a softer noise. A door opened.

"sorry for all the trouble " Rin said bowing at the fish.

The room contained the sapphire in it. It was like a shrine or special chamber just for it. The walls were shining blue and all sparkly. The ground was also blue and translucent. The sapphire sat on a crystal pedestal.

"Wow this room is awesome" Rin looked at the room "it's very fitting to hold such a precious gem" Rin walked over and picked up the sapphire.

The group was teleported out of the temple to the fairy fountain.

Mikeal ran over to the fountain and placed the egg in the water. "thank goodness, your all safe"

"their hatching!" Rin looking at the eggs.

The eggs started cracking and hatched in four baby Zoras.

"congratulations" Recht smiled at the eggs. "Welcome to the world little ones"

"oh my god there so precious" Rin said smiling.

"I'm so relieved" Mikeal said sticking his hand into the water. The little Zora swam over to him. "I'm sorry that you won't be able to meet your mother"

"I'm sure you'll be a great father" Recht said putting his hand in the water.

"Thank you two so much, without you I don't know what I would do" Mikeal said watching the babies swim around. The baby that was from the lost egg was swimming away. "I'll have my hands full with this one"


	11. Chapter 11

_I actually posted this in February on Deviant art but I didn't notice I didn't post it or chapter 10 here for whatever reason. _

_Other wise I pretty much stopped writing this fanfic but I might as well post it here .  
><em>

* * *

><p>"are you sure that it will be this way?" Recht said looking back at Rin who was walking behind him.<p>

"my grandma always brought me here to pray to the goddesses saying that great fairies are messengers to the goddesses. If the forest fountain it would be there" Rin said looking around.

"is something wrong Rin?" Recht asked.

"the forest looks bad" Rin looked around "it wasn't this bad when I left" she looked very worried.

"hmm I haven't been here since Elorhir and I tried to run away from home a few years back" Recht looked around "it used to be really beautiful"

"I need to find the villagers" Rin said running ahead.

"Rin be careful the ground is muddy" Recht called out.

"god you sound like your looking after a kid, I'm only a few months younger than you" Rin said sticking out her tounge.

"even adults can slip when its muddy" Recht said watching running around.

"maybe there over this hill?" Rin ran up the hill. "I think I see something!"

"be careful going down the hill it's" Recht called out. However Rin had already slipped down the hill. "Are you ok Rin?" Recht said slowly walking down the hill.

"I'm fine...just covered in mud" Rin said standing up and wiping the mud off her face. She was covered in mud practically head to toe.

Recht started laughing a bit. "You look hilarious"

"it's not funny" Rin pouted. "there is a river near here...hmm but I don't have extra clothes...I guess I can wash up while wearing the tunic" Rin said brushing mud out of her hair.

"Rinku is that you?" a middle aged women said hearing Rin's voice.

"it is her!" a other women said walking out from behind a couple trees.

The women walked out and saw Recht. They looked surprised. They all bowed. "your majesty it's an honor to have you in our presence"

"your majesty?" Rin looked confused.

"you didn't know? He is prince Recht Daltus Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule" one of the women said.

"He is the crown prince of Hyrule. He is going to be king in a few years" another woman added.

"...prince...?" Rin looked confused.

"please don't bow" Recht sighed.

"So our little innocent Rin, managed to get a hold of a prince I'm impressed" a woman who was younger than the others but older than Rin.

"Impako! I missed you" Rin scurried over to Impako. Impako had blue-ish white hair that was down almost to her waist. She also had blue-purple eyes.

"when I heard the village got attacked and you went missing a hurried back" Impako looked at Rin "I would hug ya, but your covered in mud"

"...I should probably wash off" Rin said.

"I have to wash some clothes so I'll go with you" Impako said "there is a hot spring around here I believe"

"ok" Rin said.

"Your majesty, this way we don't have much but our villagers will give you attention" the women said bringing Recht in the other direction.

"Rin...I" Recht said being pulled away in the other direction.

"he's quite handsome" Impako said patting Rin on the shoulder.

"Is he really a prince?" Rin questioned.

"Yes, and once he is married he will be the king" Impako replied.

"but he said he was a knight of Hyrule" Rin watched Recht walk away "he was lying?"

"not really the king is the person in charge of the hyrulian knights, trains with them and must be willing to fight with them" Impako stated "you should know this Rin. You should have noticed he was the prince, especially after he told you his name"

"I never really cared about the royal family" Rin said.

"here we are" Impako said pointing to a small hot spring.

"it looks relaxing" Rin cheered running in.

"Rin don't run in with your clothes on how are you going to get the mud off" Impako sighed.

"I usually bathe with my tunic on" Rin said wiping the mud out of her hair.

"now Missy I have a night dress you can wear until your tunic is washed and dried" Impako sighed "I guess I'll have to help you clean your hair" Impako climbed into the hot spring with Rin.

"Fine I'll take the tunic off" Rin pouted throwing her wet clothes to the side and grabbing a towel Impako handed her.

"Sheesh your hair is a mess, even without the mud" Impako said rubbing soap in Rin's hair. "Rin how did you met the prince?"

"It was a couple days after I ran away from the city after it was attacked" Rin said thinking "he was outside the castle getting attacking by an octorok, he's actually pretty cowardly" Rin giggled. "and his friend Elorhir agreed"

"Elorhir? The prince of Termina?" Impako asked.

"is everyone a friggin prince" Rin pouted.

"It's easy to tell that you and the prince get along very well" Impako smiled squeezing muddy water out of Rin's hair.

"...yet...he didn't tell me he was a prince" Rin said looking away.

"I'm sure he had his reasons, so just ask him" Impako said ruffling Rin's hair. "you have strong feelings for the prince, right?"

There was suddenly a sound of thunder crashing through the sky. "it's gonna rain again" Rin said looking at the sky.

"I got most of the mud off so let's go before it starts pouring" Impako said noticing a few drops of rain.

*~*

"What brings you here?, your majesty" a young lady asked.

"I am investigating the disappearances of various important families knowing of the disappearance of hero of times descendants I decided it was in the best interest to investigate here" Recht lied knowing telling them the truth about might not be a good idea at the moment.

"how brave" the young women squealed.

The sound of thunder sounded loudly and there was lightning as well.

"Ahh" the young ladies shrieked.

"don't worry the prince will protect us" one on the women. They looked over and noticed Recht covering his eyes and cowering in the corner.

"uh" the women looked at Recht.

"It's starting to rain quite a bit, I hope Impako and Rinku get back before it gets bad" a young lady said looking outside.

"Rin" Recht looked up for a second "I hope she's not mad at me"

"No one could stay mad at you" a couple of the women swooned.

"maybe his majesty has feeling for Rinku" one lady suggested.

Before Recht could say anything more thunder sounded. It was louder and more thunder sounded quickly after. The rain started to rapidly pour from the sky.

"Epppp" Recht said jumping at the sound. The door creaked opened _'a monster, I have to protect the people'_ Recht thought holding out his dagger.

"holy crap these storms suck" a figure said walking in.

"leave these people alone" Recht said walking to the figure. He was quivering but felt the to help.

"relax your highness I'm not a monster" Impako said moving her the hood off her cloak she had on.

"where is Rin, is she ok?" Recht asked quickly.

"Hmmm she was right behind me" Impako looked around. "I'm sure she's fine that girl's courageous"

"but it's raining and cold and she could get hypothermia" Recht said looking out the window.

Suddenly the door opened and a the wind blew a lot of water in the hut. Rin walked in wearing a grey dress and was soaking wet.

"Rin what happened to your rain cloak?" Impako asked.

"I'm fine thanks for asking. usually your suppose to ask if I'm ok first" Rin pouted.

"those cloaks cost a lot, you can't buy them in Ordon even before the city got ruined" Impako said crossing her arms.

"I'll pay for it, Rin are you sure your ok?" Recht asked touching Rin's shoulder. "your skin is freezing"

"Well I did just come from a storm" Rin said squeezing her hair "at least I'm not covered in mud"

"we have an extra maid outfit Rinku can wear, I think it's her's" one of the women handed Rin the outfit.

"it's bad outside so turn around your highness and don't look or else" Impako said glaring at Recht.

"Don't worry he's a good boy, right Recht" Rin smiled but suddenly frowned "I mean your majesty" Rin looked discouraged.

"Don't worry I won't" Recht turned around covered his eyes.

Rin quickly got changed into the pink frilly maid outfit. "was it always this girly?"

"unfortunately" Impako said tying the heart shape apron on Rin.

"do I really need the apron?" Rin pouted looking at the apron.

"You have quite a bit of weight lost weight the dress is too big on you" Impako said tying the apron tighter. "I know your traveling but you need to eat better and more frequently"

"you sound like a mother" Rin pouted.

"I have been looking after you since your grandma passed away" Impako said tying a pink bandana with a heart on it onto Rin's head.

"I don't need that" Rin pouted.

"Your body temperature is low you need all the warmth you can get" Impako said.

"Your majesty have some tea it just finished steeping" one of the women handed a cup to Recht.

"oh thank you" Recht replied taking the cup.

Impako tapped Recht on the shoulder. "you can turn around now"

Before turning around he took a sip of tea. "it's very good, thank you" Recht said to the women who handed him the tea. He took another sip and turned around. He looked at Rin and spit and coughed the tea onto the floor in shock of how Rin looked.

"W-wh-why do you look so suprised Rec-your majesty" Rin said blushing.

"You look pret-different" Recht said blushing.

"your highness, don't you think this outfit look cute on Rin" Impako said patting Rin on the back.

_'Why do I feel embarrassed. I used to wear to wear this outfit everyday so why now'_ Rin said putting her hands infront of herself blushing. "I'm sorry if I caused you to spill your tea, your majesty"

"...please...don't" Recht said blushing and stepping closer to Rin.

"It's stopped raining" one of the women said looking out the window.

"Rin stay here with the prince your body temperature is still quite cold. The rest of us will go see if there is any damage" Impako instructed.

"aww but I want to stay with his highness" the women pouted.

"don't argue let's go" Impako said as everyone else left. "look after her Recht" Impako winked.

"Rin...I..." Recht mumbled.

"sorry if I caused any trouble your majesty" Rin said bowing.

"don't call me that" Recht said looking at Rin.

"sorry, you rather be called your highness" Rin said looking said.

"Rin please, just call me by my name" Recht said looking away slightly.

"ok Prince Recht Daphnes Noh...or was the other D there...maybe Hyrule was earlier" Rin said poking her chin.

"Rin, how am I any different than I was before you knew I was a prince" Recht sighed.

"...your...not" Rin said turning away.

"So please call me Recht, ok?" Recht asked putting his hand on Rin's shoulder.

_'I feel odd, my face feels warm am I getting sick from being in the rain to long?' _ Rin said looking at Recht's hand.

"Your face is all red do you have fever?" Recht put his hand on Rin's forehead.

_'His hand is so warm'_ Rin thought she then pushed his hand away.  
>"Recht, I'm fine" Rin said feeling herself blush more.<p>

"you called me Recht that makes me happy" Recht smiled.

_ 'My heart's beating faster' _ Rin said feeling her face get warmer.

"Your face still looks red" Recht put his hand on Rin's cheeks. "their hot" Recht said checking the other cheek. "you should lay down and rest"

_ 'I can feel his heart beat' _ Rin started feeling dizzy. _ 'I never felt like this before, my heart hurts but it doesn't feel bad' _

"Rin you look like your about to faint" Recht said panicking slightly. "how are you feeling?"

"I feel dizzy and my heart feels odd" Rin mumbled walking towards the room that had a bed. "actually I'm starting to feel better"

"it good that your feeling better" Recht smiled and walked closer to Rin. "but you should still lay down and rest I don't want you to get sick"

"I will" Rin said noticing she was starting to feel dizzy. _ 'you have strong feelings for the prince, right?' _ Rin said thinking about what Impako said.

"I'll wake you up when it's a good time to sneak away" Recht wishpered.

"why?" Rin asked.

"Being a prince, it's hard to get away once the people all want to serve you...it's a bit annoying" Recht sighed.

"ok" Rin face went red as she watched Recht get a blanket out of the drawer.

"stay warm" Recht smiled walking out of the room.

_ 'what did Impako mean by strong feelings' _ Rin thought staring Recht leaving. _ 'my heart seems to be beating faster recently' _ Rin unfolding the blanket and placing it over her shoulders.

*~*

Recht walked out of the hut carrying Rin's tunic in his arms. He walked over to a nearby stream and started to wash the tunic.

"Your highness you could probably get one of the villagers to do that" Impako said walking up behind Recht.

"Rin and I have an important mission, we are going to sneak away once her tunic is cleaned and dry...I don't want any trouble" Recht said scrubbing mud off the tunic.

"Don't worry I have no plans on stopping you" Impako said standing next to Recht. "I just have to ask you one question"

"yes?" Recht replied.

"What are your feelings about Rin?" Impako said looking very serious at Recht.

"nothing romantic has happened if that is what you mean" Recht said glaring back at Impako.

"No, your majesty I want to know what you think about her" Impako said chuckling. "and don't hold back, Rin is like a little sister to me"

"She's different and I can't help but worry about her. Also she didn't swoon over me when she found out I was a prince. She was just confused a bit but she seems normal now" Recht sighed a bit looking at the hut Rin was in.

"is that all?" Impako said looking at Recht.

"unlike other girls she is brave and she is so friendly everyone she meets loves her" Recht said looking at Rin's tunic.

"everyone" Impako smirked.

"...yes everyone" Recht smiled a tiny bit.

"As I said Rin is like a little sister to me, if you hurt her in anyway you'll have to answer to me" Impako smirked.

"that's if Rin doesn't hurt me first" Recht laughed.

*~*  
>Rin walked around the hut being unable to sleep. <em>'I wonder what Recht is doing'<em> Rin's heart felt heavy.

"Just thinking of Recht makes me feel strange...could I be" Rin whispered breathing in heavily "It couldn't be" Rin put her hand on her chest "I couldn't be...in...love..."


End file.
